


It's just the President, Steve

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- SHIELD Agents, Calm down Steve you're acting like its a famouse person, Dont worry Steve! Its just the president, Jealousy, M/M, Steve and Tony work for SHIELD, We gonna steal from the president, no biggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax Steve. Its just dinner with the president, no big deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just the President, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole listening to the Kim Possible theme song. You're welcome.

"Relax, Steve. It's just dinner with president, you'll be fine." Tony said, fixing his best friends tie. They were going undercover for SHIELD at a dinner party the president was hosting. Steve looked at him as if he were insane.

"Relax?! Tony! This is a mission with the _President of the United States_!" Tony smiled a little, calming Steve down.

"Its okay. I'll be by your side the whole time. You'll be fine."

* * *

In this scenario, Tony was the distraction. He was the clueless and clumsy, not to mention adorable boyfriend that had the men wanting to take him to bed and women cooing at him. Steve was the stealthy one, the more dominant of the two. They worked that cover well, which is why they were always paired together when they went out to the missions.

However, this one had Steve positively gritting his teeth as the flash drive slowly downloaded the content he needed while Tony was back at the dinner table.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Rang out. Everyone just excused it, obviously charmed by him. The moment the flash drive finished downloading, he came out of the hall, making an excuse if looking for the bathroom. He put an arm on Tony's waist.

"I've been having a great time, but really, we must go." He said apologetically. Tony stood up behind him and smiled.

"Thanks for having us!" Tony said, before being lead out by Steve. Once they got into the car, Tony sighed and plugged the flash card into his tablet, flipping through the information.

"God, that was terrible." Tony said, sighing. Steve nodded.

"I know." Steve drove the car in silence, and bit his lip.

"Hey Tony, now that that's over, do you want to go out to eat or something?" Tony's tapping stilled for a moment.

"Like a date?" He asked quietly. Steve swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah, like a date." Tony smiled and rested his hand against Steve's.

"Okay. Tomorrow night. Pick me up at seven." Steve smiled in relief and brought the hand on his up, kissing it.

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. And if there are any spelling mistakes, forgive me please because my tablet was being a major douchebag, oh my god.


End file.
